swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat Lord Cyssc Blackscale
Quest Overview This Quest is very long and very, very dangerous. It will reward you a badge and the Kashyyyk Medal of Freedom. You begin simply enough, by doing a little hunting for a down-on-his-luck adventurer on the Rryatt Trail. Your quest will take you deep into the Trails, into several space systems, into one of the least visited and most dangerous Instanced dungeons in the game, and make you a central participant in an epic and deadly space battle. The quest will require high-level pilot skills, a very good starfighter, and several Ace friends! Pound for pound, the only space missions that are tougher than the ones here are the Corellian Corvette (space) missions, and most Aces consider the final Lord Cyssc space battle the hardest in the game. Are you ready? The Minstyngar Horn *'Level': 64 *'Rewards': ** 51730 xp **Proton Carbine Carl Mosik (-706 -524) is a human hunter at the entrance of the Rryatt Trail who has gone native... sort of. Carl hires adventurers to hunt Minstyngars at the Worshyr canopy level of the trail, and promises to give a you a nice reward if you are able to find a flawless minstynger horn. Go to the Worshyr canopy and hunt any of the minstyngar types on the level until you get a message "Pristine horn found." The canopy is inhabited by: *Minstyngar breeder (CL63) *Minstyngar prey finder (CL64) *Minstyngar thrasher (CL64) Shortly after finding the horn, a Blackscale Guard (CL64) will pay you a visit. He won't be friendly. Once you have the horn, return and speak with Carl Mosic. Call will then refer you to Zhailaut near the Gate, to discuss your Blackscale problem. The Trandoshan Radio *'Level': 75 *'Rewards': **12000 credits **78265 xp Speak to Zhailaut next to Carl Mosik near the Gate. He will ask you to retrieve the trandoshan radio from the Blackscale camp in the Web Weaver Path level of the Rryatt Trail. To find this camp, follow the path until you reach the Feral Wookiee camp. Travel to the right out of the camp, and you will reach the slaver camp. The slaver camp is guarded by: *Blackscale enforcers (Elite CL81) The radio (/way -561 -335) is in the second tent to the left. Once you find the radio, use it, and return to Zhailaut. You can sneak into the tent if you have stealth. Clicking the radio gives instant quest credit. So for some professions, you can complete this quest without fighting any of the enforcers. Space Kashyyyk: Forward Guard *'Level': 0 (pilot mission) *'Rewards': none Speak with Zhailaut, and he will send you to speak with Kymayrr in Kachirho, at the base of the great tree. She gives you a space mission, to capture Adjudant Rhosk, the Adjudant of Lord Cyssc, Trandoshan leader of the Kashyyyk occupation. Once you launch into space, you are given a waypoint to Rhosk’s forward escort: * 4-5 Tier 3 Trandoshan Ixiyen fighters Once these are down, Rhosk’s personal guard appears, a Tier 5 Belbullab-22 fighter. Engage and destroy it. The Adjutant Gambit After killing the Bellbullab-22, you will get a waypoint to Rhosk’s personal shuttle. Target its reactor (using the "and "" keys) and disable it, do not destroy it. Rhosk has another Bellbullab-22 escort (Tier 5), which you will have to deal with. After disabling it stay close to it, the Wookiee freedom fighters will disable the crew. Once the ship is under control, escort it back to the Kashyyyk Space Station. This completes the mission, return to Kymayrr in Kachirho. note: you can choose to avoid the Bellbullab-22 and just disable the target, then wait for updates to complete the mission. Rroot - Captured! *'Level': 79 *'Rewards': **90520 xp **Vengeance Ion Cannon (random stats) Kymayrr (Kachirho /wp -504 18 -73) is very pleased with your work - but she has terrible news. Her son, Rroot, has been captured by the slavers! She asks you to rescue him. Return to the Blackscale slaver camp in the Web Weaver Path of the Rryatt Trail. Rroot spawns in the holding cell at the very rear of the camp. He will need you to go back and kill some of the feral wookiees to get a code to allow him to escape. When you return to him and converse you will be attacked by 3 Blackscale guards (CL80), kill them and speak to Rroot again, freeing him. Return to Kymayrr for your reward. These Blackscale will spawn and attack from where the pack of blackscales are, which can make the fight rather difficult. *'Tip' 2 Jedi and You will be able to complete this part easily. Destroy the Reinforcements *'Level': 0 (pilot mission) *'Rewards': none After you return to Kymayrr, she sends you to see Gursan Bryes (-556 -71), a Bothan in a hut near the great tree. Gursan will give you a space mission to the Tatooine System. When you arrive in the system you must engage and defeat the following: * 5 Tier 3 Trandoshan Ixiyen fighters When they are defeated, you must hyperspace back to the Kashyyyk System for a much tougher fight. When you arrive, there is a small squadron waiting for you - your deeds on behalf of the Wookiees have caught up with you: *1 Tier 5 Trandoshan VT49 Decimator piloted by Broodmaster Hss'kas *4 Tier 5 Rihkxyrk Once all these are dealt with, return to Gursan in Kachirho to complete the mission. *'Tip' When you jump from Tatooine jump directly to the Avatar Platform and be ready for a tough fight! Eliminate Hss'kas *'Level': 81 *'Rewards': **143315 xp **Two-Handed Sith Sword When you speak to Gursan again, he tells you that Broodmaster Hss'kas actually used an escape pod and survived your attack in space, crash-landing in the Etyyy hunting grounds (you must have access to Etyyy to complete this quest). Travel to (731 -488) to receive a taunting message from the Broodmaster, which updates the quest to the next part. Then head to the escape pod (980 -480). Be careful as you approach the escape pod - you will be attacked by four Webweaver spiders (CL82 elite). When they are dead, Broodmaster Hss'kas himself will appear (CL85 boss). Defeat him however you can, and return to Gursan, who will then send you to speak with Kymayrr. Summon Cyssc *'Level': 82 *'Reward': **100820 xp Lord Cyssc is the leader of the Blackscale and virtual master of Kashyyyk. He must be killed if the planet is to be free. Kymayrr gives you a device which you can use to summon Lord Cyssc into the system, so he can be ambushed and destroyed. But first, you have to get into the Blackscale slaver compound to activate the device. Talk to Gursan again to receive the next quest, which will allow you to enter the compound. This quest does not update when you talk to him - it is completed once you finish the next quest Enter the Blackscale Processing Camp *'Level': 84 (group) *'Reward': **168390 xp **Kaminoan Great Staff Talk to Gursan, and he will tell you that you must find a way to enter the Blackscale slaver camp in order to lure Lord Cyssc into range for a starfighter assault. The camp is actually a very-high level instanced dungeon outside of Kachirho on Kashyyyk (the Blackscale Slaver Compound POI). This area is also known as the Deathwatch Bunker of Kashyyyk, because of its difficulty - take a group! It is heavily guarded by the following: *Blackscale guards (CL81-85 elite) *Genetically-enhanced Kahmurra *Landmine fields between the gate and the bunker entrance When you arrive at the POI, clear the entrance of guards and then "Use" the gate (radial menu) to make Captain Beshk (CL84 Boss) spawn, then defeat him. Once he is dead you will be able to enter the compound itself. At this point, the "Enter the Camp" part of the mission will update and you will receive the XP reward. You have 1h30 to complete your mission. Once you enter the Compound Bunker at the end of the instance, your journal will update with a quest to gain access to the Control Room (see the map for this quest). Fight your way to the bottom of the compound and kill Warden Tosk (CL86 Boss) surrounded by 4 CL 84 elite (map note 1). You'll automatically get his passkey so you can use the terminal by the opposite room and head in (map note 2). Fight your way through a dozen of elite Berserker Wookies and power up the computer console in the room (map note 3). Then enter the computer terminal room (map note 4) and use the computer to activate the signal for Lord Cyssc. Leave the compound and return to Gursan for your reward. Tipping The Scales *'Level': 0 (pilot mission) *'Reward': **Kashyyyk Medal of Freedom **Badge, Rage of the Wookiees *Note : this mission has been set repeatable daily, the reward for the repeated mission is a random weapon such as Vengeance Ion Cannon, Heavy Ion Cannon, Borstel Disruptor, Trandoshan Special "Repeater" Cannon. The board is set; the pieces are in motion. Lord Cyssc has arrived in the system, and it is time to destroy him once and for all. This is widely considered to be the greatest space battle in the game, and requires serious strategy to win since it is a timed mission. Though it can be done in a solo starfighter if well flown, a group of Aces is a must (you'll need at least 1 wingman to stand at the first waypoint in order to complete the first part) Note: We did it with 1 gunship, 3 persons on board - ace as the pilot (gunship owner) and 2 others as gunners at the turrets. Took some time and flying to the nearby space station for repairs a few times (if done quickly, the enemies allow it), but we succeeded. Of course it's important for each of the players to take the quest individually or otherwise few Lord Cysscs and a sky full of his escort will emerge. We did it 3 times, once for each player and completed the mission each time. We destroyed Lord Cyssc first, then Commander Krahsk (both went down rather easy) and disabled gunboats at the end. Our strategy was to fly quickly past them while firing out turrets, get out of their range, turn around and so on. In the moments when the big ships were out of our range we shot down the fighters that were faster and kept on following us. '' Addition to this note : this mission can be done solo, even in a fighter. Obviously it's not easy and will most likely request some repairs, but it can be done. The priority target is Cyssc's Warlord Heavy Cruiser. Blow out her engine first, then the shields, after that, target the whole ship and you should be able to destroy her rather quickly. If you take too much time to destroy Cyssc's ship, the mission will fail. After that, deal with the fighter escort and finish with the remaining gunships and cruiser. 2nd addition : running multiple instances of the quest is possible, and with a well trained group it's rather fun to summon a gigantic fleet made of 2, 3 or more Cyssc with associated escorts. When this happens, all the quest holders must be grouped, but it will be impossible to know who's the target of a specific quest holder. So all the Cyssc's must be destroyed and all the mission holders must survive, this is a great fleet challenge and training. Lord Cyssc and his fleet include: *Lord Cyssc, Tier 5 Cruiser *Commander Krahsk, Tier 5 Cruiser *2 YE-4 gunboats, Tier 5 *2 ARC-170s, Tier 5 *2 Belbullab-22, Tier 5 When you first launch you will get a quest update that the Blackscale fleet is attacking some Wookiee resistance fighters. These will not last long, and you will get a "mission failure" message. '''Ignore this' (see below) - the mission will update with your part soon enough. The 1st part of the mission happens too quickly and too far to allow the quest holder to take off and reach the location of the first battle in time, unless he's using a very fast ship. But your group can be dispatched there and save this first phase from failure. The location of the 1st battle is : /way -5524 5624 -5647 make sure you have a group there before starting the mission. What happens then? As soon as the quest holder launches from Kashyyyk, the mission starts. A few seconds later, will spawn a pack of wookiee resistance fighters (5 of them, on Z-95, A-wing, X-wing or Y-wing, all tier3). Quickly after that will spawn the scouts from Cyssc's fleet. It consists of 2 ARC-170 and a Mercenary Cruiser (all Tier5). If you can take down those scouts and save the wookiees (One at least, must survive), the 1st part of the mission will be successful. If you can do it quick enough, all the wookiees should survive. No additional reward here for this part completed, except the satisfaction of a job well done. Either completed or failed, this will lead to the usual second phase of the mission with the main fleet of Cyssc that will spawn pretty close to the same waypoint. When it does, your group will be under heavy attack. Many strategies have been developed to deal with this fight. Most of them involve one ship acting as a "puller" to draw fire, and another ship acting as a "killer" to take out only the enemy fighters. Flying very fast and targeting the engines of the enemy starships has also proved successful, since after these ships are disabled they blow up after a few minutes. However it is attempted, the quest-holder must survive. Once Lord Cyssc is killed, return to Gursan for your reward. Congratulations! You have bested one of the hardest quest arcs in the entire game! Category:Rryatt Trail Quests Category:Guides Category:Pilot quests Category:CL 85 and higher